


Запрограммированная песнь (Programmed song)

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049 (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rhymes, all the feels, kinda spoilers, не_рифмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Все песни людские — они о любви. Ты споёшь мне в самый последний раз?





	Запрограммированная песнь (Programmed song)

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, спойлеры.  
> написано для вывода некоторых чувств из организма.  
> #рифмы #не_рифмы

У каждого владельца настоящей овцы есть имя, данное кем-то близким.  
На красный свет, прошу, не гони. Держись ближе к земле, но не слишком низко.  
О резьбе по дереву — тысячи книг. Я прочла их все — и, конечно, зря.  
Я живу, ожидая тот самый миг, когда в доме появится тень твоя. 

Все песни людские — они о любви, ты гоняешь по кругу старые записи.  
Кто способен слушать, для них уязвим — и настоящие, и ненастоящие.  
В мире столько стен, что устала считать. Тридцать лет назад ведь всё было проще?  
Мне не хочется столько о мире знать. Мне хватает и нашей маленькой площади.

В темноте выключения я существую, в загрузочном сне размышляю о беге:  
Вот мы выходим на мостовую, вот говорим об искусственном снеге.  
Мне снится вода в твоих синих глазах, чёрно-кровавая бездна под пальцами —  
То ли ошибка в программных кодах, то ли синапсы-самозванцы.

"Почти человек" — это всё же не схема. Это чувство погони где-то внутри.  
Я почти уверена: в нашу систему захотели подбросить побольше интриг.  
Я любила б тебя, даже если б хотела, а не следовала нулям и пустым единицам.  
Положить на алтарь я себя успела, а успел ли ты навсегда измениться?

"Настоящие" — слишком странное слово, все мы здесь, под колким дождём и снегом.  
Все бежим от чего-то, зачем-то. И снова. Каждый чувствовал себя хоть раз человеком.  
Невысказанные чувства, так вышло — твои. Все мы лжём себе в предпоследний час.  
Все песни людские — они о любви. Ты споёшь мне в самый последний раз?


End file.
